With the number of electronically-accessible documents now greater than ever before in business, academic, and other settings, techniques for accurately indexing large bodies of documents are of increasing importance. For example, in some applications, a business, academic organization, or other entity may desire to automatically classify documents into categories, generate a visualization of the documents, or otherwise process a collection of documents into a usable whole. Similarly, an entity may desire to create a searchable database of documents, such that a user may quickly access a desired document using search terms.
In each of these scenarios and in numerous other applications, the ability of the usability of the system is highly dependent on the quality of the keywords generated for each document. Thus, the accuracy and speed of a keyword generation process used to analyze the documents is of critical importance.